


My Sweet Harry

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: 12 year old/15 year old, Child Marriage, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, beginning to fall in love, this is completely innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Percy, twelve, is married to Harry, who at fifteen is not much older than her. Pure innocent fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Historically, Hotspur was indeed married at 15, and he'd been a knight since he was 13. Kate (historically named Elizabeth, go figure) was a few years younger than him. Aren't medieval marriages fun.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and jolted upright, staring into the darkness on alert. Someone was saying his name, he could only faintly hear the voice against the background noise of the storm.

"Harry, it's me, Kate."

He yawned, deciding the 12-year-old girl was no threat to him. "W-what is it, Kate?" He asked. He didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night. 

"I'm scared, Harry," said Kate. "I don't like the storm." 

_What a girl,_ Harry thought. He still had trouble with thinking of Kate Mortimer as his wife- Kate Percy now. She was still a little girl, twelve years old, and he was fifteen and certainly didn't want to be a husband quite yet. Harry sighed. "W-what do you w-want?" He stammered. His speech impediment was still as bad as it had been when he was younger, he hoped it would improve soon. You couldn't lead men into battle with a stutter.

"Can you hold me?" Kate asked. She was still standing in front of Harry at the bedside. 

"Uh, you w-want me to hold you?" 

"Is it okay if I sleep with you?" She asked. In the light from a flash of lightning, he could see she did indeed look scared and... shy. 

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied. He lifted the blanket and she crawled under it, beside him. Harry carefully reached an arm around her, and she snuggled into him. He wasn't sure what else to do, but he decided to stroke her braid, which fell over her shoulder. 

"You're warm," she whispered.

"You feel any better?" 

"I think so. Thank you, Harry Percy." She'd called him "Harry Percy" for as long as she'd known him, first meeting the bandy-leggged, manically energetic ten-year-old Northumbrian boy when she was a precocious seven-year old Welsh girl.

"Of course, Kate Percy," he replied, and he pulled her closer. He wasn't sure what was going on, but his head felt fuzzy and it had nothing to do with being tired. He pressed a kiss on her temple, feeling like that's what he should do. He knew husbands kissed their wives goodnight, so he might as well get in the habit of doing that. 

Kate made a strange sound, probably in response to the kiss- or so Harry thought, until he realized she was sniffling and trying to hold back tears. 

"Kate," Harry asked urgently. "Kate, w-what's w-wrong? Kate, please stop crying!" He put his hand on her shoulder and made her roll over to face him.

"You have to go away soon," she said, still trying to keep the tears from falling. 

Harry didn't know what to say. It was true, he had to go away to join his father in defending the east march. It never occurred to him that he would at some point say goodbye to Kate for the first time. The first time as a husband. 

"Kate," he said, wiping away a tear, "please, I don't w-want you cry." What else could he say? "I'm only going to be gone for a few w-weeks. I need you to-" he stopped himself before he said something that would make her cry more. "I need you to look after Alnwick. Can you do that? You're the lady of the house." 

He saw her nod. "I'll take care of it, Harry," she said. 

Harry bent over and gave her their first proper kiss, fumbling for her lips and finally finding them. After breaking it, he pulled her closer. "Now go to sleep, Kate," he whispered.

"G'night, Harry." 

He made a mental note to have her join him again tomorrow night. He was beginning to understand that they belonged in each other's arms.


End file.
